Across the Road
by QueenElizabeth3andCourtJester
Summary: She stopped mid step. Right across the way, was the man she had seen in her dreams. Not the older one in the leather, the one with the suit and hair. He was staring at her. Right at her. Usually if you saw something from a dream come to life, which never really happened, it didn't just so happen to walk across the street from you. Or stare you in the face. Slight AU. TenxRose
1. Chapter 1: The Dream Man

**A/N: Whoa this randomly popped up. But hey, why not. I love Doctor Who, you love Doctor Who, I ship Ten and Rose, you ship Ten and Rose. This seems fun, so why not?**

**I never thought I'd actually do this, but, like I said before, why not?**

**I should be writing my Harry Potter fanfiction right now but… I'm just not feeling it.**

**Allons-y!**

* * *

Rose Tyler woke up on March 26th, 2006 with a rush. She had had a very strange dream about a man in a leather jacket who saved her from living mannequins, but that was just flat out insane. She had a thing for weird dreams. Once she had one about cats that could talk and were nurses. That time though, she had been with a man in a striped suit with spiky hair.

She forced herself out of bed, letting the blankets fall in a messy pile on the bed. She would be late for her job if she bothered to try and fix up her bed now.

She took a quick shower and dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt; it was still pretty cold for the end of March. Hurrying, out of her room, she rushed out of the flat, her mother yelling something to her as she left.

She rushed to the bus and made it just in time, almost missing it. When she arrived a block away from the department store she worked at, Henriks.

As she walked to the store, she looked across the street out of the corner of her eye. She didn't know why, but she felt like she had to, like there was someone or something she needed to see.

She stopped mid step. Right across the way, was the man she had seen in her dreams. Not the older one in the leather, the one with the suit and hair. He was staring at her. Right at her. Usually if you saw something from a dream come to life, which never really happened, it didn't just so happen to walk across the street from you. Or stare you in the face.

He looked sad. So incredibly sad that she had the urge to walk across the street and hug him. But she couldn't. She couldn't even move. His stare had her completely rooted to the spot, completely unable to move.

She decided that he would disappear if she looked at him head on. This happened to people sometimes. They'd see things out of the corner of their eye, and when they looked at them straight on, they'd disappear. And no matter how real Dream Man looked, this had to be the case.

So she turned to look at him. Not just her head, but her whole body. And when she turned, he was still there. But the second they made eye contact, he smiled. Not just a small smile, but the biggest smile she had ever seen. He looked like a five year old whose parents had just told him he could have a puppy after a year of begging.

But before Rose could even react, before the stab of fear could even reach her heart, he left. He continued his walk down the street, and she stood standing there like an idiot. People continued to pass her by and to walk in the exact spot Dream Man had across the street, but she couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to move.

Eventually, after what felt like hours, she finally willed herself to move and continue her way to Henriks, realizing she was probably late.

When she finally reached Henriks, she stopped in front of the door. She took a deep breath, needing to calm herself. After her heart beat slowed enough, she lifted her hand to open the door, and saw her hand shaking. She ignored it, and masked her face into a normal expression, hoping that no one would notice how shaken up she was.

After finding out she hadn't been late, Rose hurried to her post in the woman's clothes department. While hanging up clothes and stocking up the shelves, Rose decided that Dream Man hadn't been real. The whole thing had to have been her imagination. It just had to have been.

She continued on with this thought for the rest of the day until it was finally lunch. Rose was excited for lunch, because her boyfriend, Mickey would come get her, they would go out and have fun, do normal things, and she wouldn't have any time to think about Dream Man. She could just forget the about the whole ordeal, whether it really happened or not.

When Mickey finally did come, she happily went to the park with him, forgetting about Dream Man, not completely, but enough where she wasn't shaking anymore.

At the park they found a nice bench facing the pond and split and peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Why laughed and talked happily for a while until almost half an hour into her hour long lunch, she saw him again. The Dream Man.

He was leaning against a tall oak tree, not even bothering to hide his blatant staring. The feeling of terror swept over her again, and with him staring at her like that, there was no way she could her fear from Mickey.

He stopped midway through his sentence and, noticing Rose's expression said, "What's wrong?"

Rose shook her head. "Nothing," she responded, but she continued to stare over Mickey's shoulder at Dream Man, who now seemed to be smiling at her.

Mickey obviously didn't believe her, because he turned to look where she was looking. "What are you looking at? That tree?"

"No," Rose said, "the man leaning against it." Rose closed her eyes, feeling good at having finally told someone about Dream Man in a way.

"What man? There's no one there," Mickey said, sounding incredibly confused. Rose's eyes snapped open and she looked to the tree. Sure enough, Dream Man wasn't there anymore.

"You're right," Rose said shakily, "I must've just imagined it." But she knew she didn't. "I'm gonna start heading back to the shop, but I'll see you later, yeah?" Mickey nodded, but he still looked worried. She pecked him on the lips before standing up and starting back to Henriks.

She knew there was no way she was just imagining Dream Man. He was too real. She couldn't imagine something that changed emotions like he had when he looked at her.

What if he was stalking her? Maybe he hadn't wanted Mickey to see him so she'd think he really wasn't real but he was real and he stalking her.

She was so focused on trying to figure out what was going on, she ran straight into someone.

"Sorry!" she said, jumping back from the person. She looked up. It was the Dream Man.

He waved his hand as if to say, "It's alright." with a smile and she gasped. He walked, he expressed words, he showed emotions, he had to be real. She pretended as though she had never seen him before. Maybe she could trick him into giving her his name and she could look him up and see if had a criminal record or something. Unless he gave her a fake name, which was extremely possible, if he was stalking her. But then again, if he gave her a fake name, she'd know for sure he was stalking her.

"I'm Rose Tyler," she said with a fake smile, and holding out her hand. Her heart was beating hard in her chest, and she realized how stupid she was to give him her real name. But if he was stalking her, which she was positive he was, he would already know her name.

Her opened her mouth to respond, but closed it, obviously deciding against it. Then he spoke, grabbing her hand gently.

"Run," he said, tugging her hand.

"What?" Rose said, completely confused.

"There are some aliens made of plastic that want to kill you," he said deadpan, "and if you don't want to die, I'd suggest you run." He still had his hand I hers, and started tugging her down the street. Obviously he had no idea how stupid he sounded, because there was no way he was going to get her to run off with him using that excuse.

When a bullet whizzed past her ear she found herself inclined to believe him.

And as they began to run he finally decided to tell her his name.

"By the way, I'm the Doctor."

* * *

**A/N: I don't even know where that came from. I hope you liked it.**

**Could you maybe leave a review telling me what you think? I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this and reviews of encouragement are always great. **

**Once again, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Time

**A/N: If I decide to continue this, I have finally figured out why what happened happened so that's good. I wrote the previous chapter with no idea what I was doing.**

**I'm pretty sure this will probably be it though, because I don't know, I'm really self conscious about my writing and I'm uncomfortable writing anything no one's gonna read. Besides, I'm already uncomfortable writing Doctor Who fanfiction, considering I've never done it before and I don't know if I'm really ready to.**

**But anyway, hoping this isn't the last chapter, I think in this fic, I'll either make up stories or use stories from different companions that I enjoy and change them up. I don't know. We'll just have to see what comes out of my brain.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my older brother, since today is his 16th birthday. Sure he's never watched Doctor Who, but dedications are cool.**

**P.S. Sorry is I get any English lingo wrong, I'm American, so I forget sometimes.**

**Enjoy!**

**Allons-y!**

* * *

"The Doctor?" she asked as they ran. What kind of name was 'the Doctor'?

"Yes, the Doctor," he replied, pulling her into an alley. She could hear heavy footsteps behind her which she assumed were the "aliens made plastic".

He stopped in front of a blue police box. Why was there a blue police in the middle of an alley?

He unlocked it and ran inside, pulling her in. She jerked back and let go of his hand.

"I'm not getting in a small box with you! I just met you!" she said stubbornly.

He gave her a look and said, "Do you have a death wish?" She huffed angrily.

"How do I know you're not just lying? You're probably stalking me and paid some people to chase us so you could get me in that box so you could kill me!" Rose said, crossing her arms.

'The Doctor' scowled. "Why would I go to all that trouble to kill you?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"How should I know? You're the stalker." A bullet hit the side of the blue box and Rose jumped to the side. The bullet barely missed her head.

'The Doctor' reached out and pulled her into the box. Rose expected her to be squeezed in against in, and closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the impact of the oncoming wall. When she didn't hit anything and instead continued stumbling forward, her eyes sprung open.

Her jaw practically fell to the floor. "It's bigger on the inside!" she gasped. He smiled brightly at her, but something in his eyes said he wasn't really happy.

There was a loud banging on the doors of the box from the plastic aliens trying to get in. "They're going to get in," she told the Doctor seriously, but he didn't move from where he was running around and flipping switches.

"They can't," he told her, "there's a force field around it. It would be impossible for them to get in. Besides," he finally looked up at her, and this time he smiled a real smile, "mannequins can't use handles." She smiled slightly.

A vworping sound rang through the huge inside of the box. Suddenly, Rose began to feel extremely lightheaded and had to grab the railing to stop herself from falling over. The Doctor looked up as if he heard her grab the railing and said, "Rose?"

Rose couldn't respond. Black dots were forming in her vision as the box's noise became louder and louder. If she opened up her mouth, she was probably going to throw up as an overwhelming dizziness came over her. She could feel her grip on the railing slackening as she passed out.

* * *

_"Are you alien?" a blonde girl asked, facing away from Rose so she couldn't see her face. They were inside the blue box Rose had just been in, except this time, the man in leather was there._

_"Yes," he responded immediately. "That alright?"_

_"Yeah." The blonde girl said. _

_"It's called the TARDIS, this thing," the man in leather began to explain, "T-A-R-D-I-S, that's Time And Relative Dimension In Space."_

_The picture started to fade out as the blonde girl began to cry._

_"Culture shock," she could still hear the man in leather say, "happens to the best of us."_

_"Did they kill him?" the blonde girl asked tearfully. "Mickey?"_

* * *

Rose woke up with a gasp and sprung up into a sitting position, almost banging heads with the Doctor.

"Rose, are you―" the Doctor started, but Rose cut him off asking, "Are you alien?"

The Doctor seemed startled by the question, "Uh, yes?" he said, but it sounded more like a question. "What's―"

"And this is called the TARDIS," she said, not even asking. She knew that the girl in that… _vision_ had been her. And that somehow the leathered man had been him.

"Yeah, Time and―"

"Relative Dimension in Space," Rose finished. Her mind was spinning and she was afraid she may pass out again. Her dreams before had been blurry, but this was vivid, like it was a memory.

"How do you know that?" he asked her, but he didn't sound angry like he thought he would. He sounded worried.

"I don't know," she lied. She didn't think she could trust him. For some reason, the previous fear that she had had for him before wasn't fading, and now that she was thinking about it, she was getting more and more frightened the longer she spent with him.

He seemed to know she was lying, but didn't question her further. "Are you up for saving the world?" he asked her, offering a hand to help her up. She nodded, but decided against verbally responded. She was afraid her voice would shake.

She didn't even know why she was scared. There was no logical reason for her to be. But for some reason she couldn't stop being afraid.

She shakily grabbed his hand and he pulled her up. Looking at him, the fear faded as quickly as it had resurfaced.

"The Autons― the plastic aliens were supposed to be gone almost a year ago. I don't know how they…" he trailed off as he thought about what he was saying. "But it doesn't matter, I'll just try talking to them again."

The Doctor lifted his hand to open the door, but Rose slapped it away. "Those Autons, or whatever you called them, are out there. Are you trying to let them in?"

"While you were passed out, we moved," he told her. "The TARDIS can travel."

She nodded and headed out the door before him, like she had done this before.

He trailed behind her silently, and when she turned around to ask him where they were going, she noticed him looking at her oddly. She didn't say anything though, he seemed to do that a lot anyway.

"Where are we going?" she asked him. "What are we even doing?" Now that she thought about it, she hadn't even wondered what they were doing or where they were going. She just went along with him.

"We have to stop the Autons," he told her. "The Earth has tons of smoke and oil, toxins and dioxins in the air to feed off of. During the Time War, all of their protein planets were rotted, so they came to the Earth to get their food."

"But how do we stop them?" Rose asked.

"Well, a while ago, the Nestene Consciousness― it controls the Autons― had been stopped by someone a lot like you." He paused for a moment. "The time lines have shifted majorly though, and now the Autons have been on Earth for the entire time. But if that… person hadn't gotten rid of the Autons that day, they would've killed all of London. The question is, why didn't they do it before?" The Doctor fell silent.

"But what does that have to do with stopping them?" Rose asked, confused. She could barely understand anything he was saying, not to mention he seemed to talk a mile a minute.

"Rose Tyler, it has everything to do with stopping them. Time isn't just a straight line. It has many bumps and turns and forks in the road. One small decision can cause thousands of outcomes. But some events have to happen just as they happened or it'll form a paradox. If a paradox forms, everything slowly dies until time can turn itself back to normal. The Autons had to be stopped just as they were," he told her, seeming deep in thought.

"Why?" she asked. Every time he tried to explain something to her, it just became more and more confusing. Plus, her head was starting to hurt.

He started to pace. "Because the Autons being stopped caused something huge to happen. If it hadn't of happened, thousands of people would be dead, the past of the universe and the future of the universe would be completely different. But the problem is, it did happened. It all happened. Which leads me to wonder, why isn't the universe collapsing in on itself? More than one timeline is happening right now, neither of them dying and both of them continuing."

"But you said time isn't a straight line," Rose reminded him, but she wasn't even sure he was talking to her anymore.

"Sure, but this wasn't supposed to happen. None of this was supposed to happen. Two different time lines converged together, and they became one massive time line that was never supposed to exist. There has to be something holding them together or everything would fall apart." He fell silent for a moment. "You."

"Me?" Rose asked. What did he mean, her? She was just a shop girl from London, how was she supposed to hold two time lines together?

"Yes, you," he said. "I don't know how you're doing it, but you have time all over you. You're covered in it. Something happened, something _big_ happened, and it has something to do with you." Realization seemed to dawn on his face, and he stopped walking. "But don't worry about it, I'm sure it's nothing."

Rose raised her eyebrows. Surely he couldn't be serious. You can't just tell someone that they're holding the universe from collapsing and then tell them that not to worry.

"Anyway, the Nestene Consciousness can be stopped by anti-plastic," he told her, trying, not so subtly to change the subject. She decided to go along with it.

"Anti-plastic?" she asked. The name was pretty self explanatory, but she wanted to humor him.

"It'll kill it," he said shortly. He was obviously still deep in thought, despite his attempt to change the subject before. He seemed to snap out of it and said, "The Consciousness is transmitting to the plastic. We need to find the transmitter, which shouldn't be too hard."

"What does it look like?" she asked. What could the transmitter for a Consciousness of plastic possibly look like?

"Big, round, like a transmitter," he said offhandedly, looking towards the cityscape. She took one look towards it.

"You mean like that?" she asked, pointing towards the huge transmitter. He looked at it, then back at her, smiling widely.

"That's it!" he said with a grin, before hopping off towards it. "Hopefully we can stop it before it starts mass hysteria like last time."

"How did it do that?" Rose was becoming rather tired of asking so many questions.

"Well, all the mannequins came to life and had guns in their hands―like you may already know because one tried to shoot you― and started to shoot anyone in the streets of London. I'm really hoping we can avoid that part this time." Rose's eyes widened. She had to tell her mother to stay home!

"I should probably call my mother to tell her, just in case." She pulled out her phone and he stopped walking, still bouncing on his feet.

"Mum?" she said when her mother finally picked up.

"Rose? Where are you? You never came home today! Are you out with Mickey? You should do that more often, he's your boyfriend you know!" Jackie said, not even waiting for Rose to answer any of her questions. "Why'd you call, Rose? Is there something you need? I'm already out so if you need anything, just let me know." Rose grimaced at her mother's rambling.

"Mum, you should go home," Rose told her, hoping, for once, Jackie wouldn't ask any questions and would just go home.

"Why? Rose is there something wrong?" Jackie asked, sounding worried.

"No!" Rose responded immediately. This was going to be pretty hard. "I just think you should go home. It's rather chilly and I wouldn't want you to get sick." Rose knew the excuse was awful, but it was all she could come up with.

"Rose―" Jackie's voice was suddenly gone drowned out by a scream and a bang, and it sounded like the phone hit the ground before disconnecting. Rose looked to the Doctor, horrified.

"I think the Autons are attacking," she told him. His eyes widened slightly, and he grabbed her hand and started running until they reached the transmitter.

They had to stop the Autons before they killed the residents of London―again.

* * *

**A/N: So, I'm sick and I wasn't planning on updating, but I enjoy writing this, so why not.**

**And I'm about 75% sure I'm going to continue on with this story. Even though no one's really reading it, I find this a lot of fun, so I'll just write it for my own enjoyment, if not for the public.**

**So the whole Doctor ramble thing, no idea where that came from. I didn't even know I understood that.**

**Anyways, reviews? Some encouragement would be great, like I said, I'm really self conscious, and even just a review saying "great chapter" or "nice job" makes me feel a little better.**

**xoxo,**

**Q. E. III**

**(Gossip Girl reference ahhh)**


	3. Chapter 3: Bad Wolf

**A/N: So I think I've decided to continue this story because I honestly have nothing better to do, and what better way to procrastinate writing my Harry Potter fanfiction than with a Doctor Who one?**

**(I don't want to write my Harry Potter one because I don't really ship the ship it's about anymore)**

**But anyway, thanks for all the encouraging reviews, they really helped me in making my decision.**

**I'm extremely excited to see where I take this story (even I don't really know anything besides the whole reason for this) and I'm glad to have people who are interested too.**

**So, on with the story!**

**Allons-y!**

* * *

The Doctor and Rose ran until they found a valve in the concrete that would lead them to the Nestene Consciousness.

"So how do we stop them?" Rose asked as they climbed down into the sewer. Or well, maybe it wasn't a sewer. It didn't exactly look like a sewer.

The Doctor looked uncomfortable. "Well _we_ can't," he told her. Rose was confused.

"But you said we could kill it with that anti-plastic stuff," she said. "Why can't we do that?" The Doctor shifted awkwardly.

"I can't," he said, "but _you_, you can." He looked away from her.

"Me?" Rose screeched. "Why specifically me?" He still wouldn't look at her.

"That's the confusing part," he said, glancing at her. "They have to be killed by the same person as last time or a paradox will form." Rose rolled her eyes.

"One, that's just ridiculous, how could who kills it possibly make a difference?" The Doctor shrugged.

"Just does," he said, giving her a wonderful explanation.

"And two, why would I have to kill it? It's not like… I…" she trailed off seeing the Doctor's pointed look. "What do you mean _I_ killed it?"

"I didn't say anything. I just _implied_ that you have to kill it." He handed her the anti-plastic and gave her a thumbs up.

"You're kidding me, right?" she asked disbelievingly, looking from the test tube in her hand to the Doctor.

"Sadly, no," he gave her an apologetic look. "If I could do it, I would, but I can't. Just run up and toss it in, it'll be easy." Rose gave him a look.

"Easier said than done!" She knew it was no use fighting him though. He said a paradox would kill the entire universe, and she guessed her life wasn't worth than much trouble. "Fine!"

She strutted past him, annoyed, and slowly walked toward the Nestene Consciousness. She was startled by what she saw. It was a big blob of melted plastic looking… plastic. She couldn't understand how this thing could possible control mannequins, but who was she to judge aliens?

"Er… hi," she said to the plastic, realizing how incredibly stupid that was. There were two mannequins coming towards her, probably to grab her and throw her into the hot looking Nestene Consciousness below.

When the mannequins were just about to grab her, the Doctor pushed in front of her, shoving her from the grasp of the mannequins and started babbling to the Nestene Consciousness about something called "the Shadow Proclamation". What weirded her out the most was that he talked to the blob like he could understand it.

She looked down at the tube of anti-plastic. Right now, a plastic mannequin could be killing her mother. A stab of fear ran through her. She couldn't let her mum die. She couldn't let any of those innocent people die.

She looked up, and written on the reddish looking wall was the words BAD WOLF written in bright blue paint.

… _I take the words and I scatter them, across time and space. A message to lead me here…_

Her head suddenly throbbed, pain shooting through her head stronger than any headache she had ever felt before. She thought her head was going to explode.

'_They couldn't keep me away… They couldn't keep _you _away…'_ a voice whispered in the very back of her mind.

Golden energy swarmed around her as she walked back towards the Doctor, noticing the mannequins had now grabbed him. She lifted her hand and they were gone.

The Doctor whipped around to look at her, and upon seeing her, the golden energy swirling around her, her eyes bright gold, his eyes widened, and he looked _scared_.

"Rose?" he asked warily. She looked at him.

"_Doctor_," Rose said, her voice sounding far off to herself, she could barely understand what she was saying. Her mind was swarmed with images, so many images, the knowledge hurt. "_Your new body suits you well._" She smiled. "_New Doctor."_

She opened the bottle and walked towards the railing, leaning over the Consciousness. She emptied the tube over it and turned back to the Doctor.

"_I am the Bad Wolf, Doctor, but I am not bad. Not to you. I am only here to help."_ She touched his cheek. "_My Doctor."_ She smiled.

Her mouth opened and she breathed out deeply, causing golden swirls to flurry from her mouth, draining her eyes of their golden color.

She passed out into his arms.

* * *

When Rose woke up, she was lying on the jump seat in the TARDIS, the Doctor walking slowly around the controls. Her head hurt pretty badly, but she still managed to sit up.

"But we have to stop the Nestene Consciousness," she rasped out. He looked up at her, having not noticed she had woken up.

"We already did," he told her gently, looking slightly worried. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Rose assured him, not sure why he would ask. "I can't remember anything after seeing two words. I can't remember what they were…" Rose thought for a moment. She had to be able to remember.

"We've landed," he informed her, walking over to help her up. She took his hand.

When she stood up, she swayed dangerously and the Doctor grabbed her arm to stop her from falling. When she was steady, she pulled away from him and headed shakily to the door, her pounding head clearing up unnaturally quickly.

When she opened it, they were right in front of the Powell Estate. "What're we doing here?" she asked the Doctor.

"You live here, don't you?" he asked, walking out of the TARDIS. She looked at him, confused.

"Yeah, but how did you know that?" He just shrugged. "Where will you go after you leave?" He shrugged again.

"My TARDIS travels anywhere, I'll probably be on a planet ten trillion miles from here by the time you think of me again," he told her. "Usually I have someone along with me, a companion, but my last one…" he trailed off, probably thinking of his last companion. "They usually don't last too long." He seemed sad.

"Is it always like this? All the danger and running?"

"Oh yes!" he said with a grin.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, Doctor." But she didn't want it to be. "Will we ever see each other again?"

"You never know, we could see each other again in just ten seconds." They shared a smile.

"Uh… goodbye then," Rose said with a small wave. She headed back towards the Estate, for some reason fighting the urge to cry.

"Goodbye, Rose Tyler," he said softly, almost so soft she couldn't hear him. Everything in her was telling her to turn back and run away with him, but the idea was absurd. There was no reason for him to want her to join him or for herself to even want to.

She hadn't even realized it, but she had stopped and turned back around to face him.

"Unless," he said, and her eyes widened, "you'd like to come with me?"

Everything in her told her to say yes, but she fought the urge, "I can't. I have my family here. My mum…" she trailed off. "I don't think I could handle your life. It's just so crazy." But she knew she could. He nodded in understanding.

"Goodbye, Rose Tyler," he said again, opening the door to his TARDIS and stepping in. The blue box slowly faded away while making a vwoorping sound.

She regretted it so much.

* * *

The blue box reappeared behind her, and Rose immediately turned around.

The door opened. "Did I mention it travels in time?" The Doctor asked, smiling as if it was an inside joke.

This time she didn't say no.

* * *

**A/N: I should start writing longer chapters…**

**So Rose went all Bad Wolf what does this mean? **

**I would just like to say I know the answer to this question. **_**It all ties in.**_

**Anyway, enough of the dramatics, I just finished watching the new episode of **_**Supernatural **_**and that's why my writing may seem a little choppy at the end. That show easily gets on my nerves, so I wasn't in my usual state of mind.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Please leave a review! I really appreciate it and it only takes a second.**

**XOXO **

**Q. E. III**


End file.
